IU
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: Set at Kazahaya’s thoughts at the time when Rikuo and he were standing under the tree, Kazahaya’s POV


**Legal Drug**

**I.U**

**Summary: **Set at Kazahaya's thoughts at the time when Rikuo and he were standing under the tree, Kazahaya's POV

Pairing is a has to be Rikuo x Kazahaya

**To The Tree Of Fading Memories**

"Bad Experiences?" I didn't know what Rikuo would mean by that, technically I had no clue, I still don't know why Rikuo was pinning me to a tree, that whole thing was still awfully vague to me. Rikuo gave me a devilish smirk as he leaned closer to me, I couldn't help but edge back into the tree bark.

This whole thing was making me feel really uncomfortable, just looking into that bastard dark brown eyes was making me nauseous…

"Did someone give you unwanted attention?" Oh now I get it, well there wasn't really anything I didn't understand about this whole place. I've never been to school before so why should I know about this sort of thing?

"What?" I muttered, a finger placed unto my lips as I continued to explain "No there was never anybody else around before…We were almost always alone…me and my…" I trailed off, suddenly realising what I was about to say.

Kei…

That's right; we were always alone weren't we? My sister…I broke my promise to her, that makes me the worst person, then again, it was either her or me, still I couldn't help but feel as if I swallowed a load of poison, coursing through my blood and slowly threatened to take me away, further from this place, further from this world.

I couldn't help but widen my green eyes

Just thinking about her, just makes me want to collapse and cry…or something like that anyway…

_Tap_

I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked into Rikuo's face, I wonder why he has to wear those glasses anyway? "Well I'm glad your innocence remains intact" I jumped, what did he mean? What did he mean by still intact?! What is he talking about?!

"What the hell does that mean!!" I shrieked, another smug smirk gracing that bastard's lips, his hand trailed unto my chin, tipping it up towards him, his smirk grew bigger as he looked into my eyes, just what is this guy up too? "If nothing else your face doesn't look half bad" Okay I didn't know what the hell he was trying to get at, or who he's fooling but for some reason this makes me feel somewhat…

Uncomfortable…

Too Uncomfortable…

"Huh?" For some reason Rikuo continues to back me up against the tree, which just makes me more uncomfortable, he was giving me a very strange look and I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking for a change. He swirls a finger in my bright brown hair as he whispered into my ear

"You've got such soft eyes and gentle hair" He's edging closer now and I couldn't help but squirm a tiny bit, there was something odd about this atmosphere that continued to hang unto us, it felt tense, too tense, like something you see from one of those thriller movies…

Only thing is, I doubt Rikuo would rape me or something like that, but for some reason I couldn't help but run that scenario through my head a couple of times…

W-Which didn't really help my situation not one bit.

"Some might even call you beautiful"

I froze at that remark, "Rik…" before I can even call his name, he places a finger unto my lips and I don't know why, but I could feel my body heating up, I couldn't understand what he was up too, my eyes felt like they were about to close and Rikuo was coming a bit too close, too close that I could feel his breath going down my neck.

And all the while Rikuo just continued to press his finger into my lips, those dark brown orbs staring at me, I couldn't help but let my knees tremble a bit, for some reason I didn't want this feeling inside me to go away, which was strange because I would be biting Rikuo's finger off by now, but now at the moment it only seemed to be an after thought

Just then Rikuo darted his eyes behind me, slowly removing his finger away from my lips, for some reason I felt a bit disappointed and I have no idea why? To Be honest I feel completely honest…

"We're being watched" Rikuo said to me

My eyes widened!

_**This unknown feeling that I feel inside me**_

_**What do you call this emotion?**_

**End**

**Youkai Of Hearts: **Okay there's another Legal Drug Oneshot done, you see I just got the third volume today, and I couldn't help but wonder what Kazahaya was thinking when all this was going on in that moment, I had to admit though, I wanted to see Kazahaya in a Hello Kitty Costume never mind Rikuo (Fan girlish giggles, pulls out Hello Kitty Hat) Even though you wouldn't se me wearing a Hello Kitty hat, I just can't say no to anything cute

Well until next time kiddos, which will hopefully be in one of my Naruto, Saiyuki or Tactics fics, later!!

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!!**


End file.
